harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World
|grafika = Fzc.png |wydawca = WB Games |platforma = * Android * iOS |data wydania = 17 listopada 2016 |gatunek = Ukryte przedmioty / Przygodowe }} Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World — mobilna gra opierająca się na znajdowaniu ukrytych przedmiotów, dostępna w systemie iOS i Android. Została wydana 17 listopada 2016 roku przez Warner Bros. Games, a ich twórcą jest Mediatonic. Fabuła gry mały|284x284px|Logo gry Gracz wciela się w nowego pracownika Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, który ma za zadanie rozwiązywać tajemnice powiązane z bestiami. Gracz współpracuje z Mathildą Grimblehawk, pracownikiem Wydziału Zwierząt, powołanym do koncentrowania się wokół odnajdywania i ochrony magicznych stworzeń. Gra wymaga od gracza znajdowania ukrytych przedmiotów, rzucania czarów, tworzenia eliksirów i identyfikowania zwierząt by rozwiązać sprawę. Wszelkie sprawy doprowadzają gracza do znajomych mu miejsc, takich jak ulica Pokątna, Hogsmeade i Dziurawy Kocioł, jednak odwiedzi on także wiele nowych, nieznanych mu lokacji. Postacie Główne postacie mały|288x288px|Główne postacie w grze * Mathilda Grimblehawk – pracownik Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. * Partner Mathildy Grimblehawk – postać sterowana przez gracza, której gracz wybiera imię. * Cerberus Langarm – szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. * Omar Abasi – uzdrowiciel w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. * Sage Bragnam – historyk pracujący dla Ministerstwa Magii. * Gethsemane Prickle – zielarka i twórczyni eliksirów. * Myra Curio – pracownica Urzędu Łączności z Mugolami. Powracające postacie * Laura Thorn – mugolska łowczyni potworów, poszukująca magicznych zwierząt (2 i 4 zagadka). * Barmanka w Dziurawym Kotle (2 i 6 zagadka). * Percival Shacklehorn – czarodziej, będący poszukiwaczem przygód (2 i 12 zagadka). Poboczne postacie * Gordon Horton – szukający Armat z Chudley. * Don Harrison – mugolski brygadzista. * Bethany Harrison – mugolka, córka Dona Harrisona. * Winifred Whittle – czarownica, założycielka Holistycznego Instytutu Przyjaciół Elfów. * Magnus – centaur. * Właściciel pubu Siren's Rest * Nieznana z imienia syrena mały|261x261px|Bank Gringotta * Bilius Finbok – pracownik Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. * Sara Farnham – mugolka, sąsiadka Finboka. * Astor Bellchant – czarodziej ze słynnej rodziny Bellchant. * Michael Babatola – mugol, sanitariusz ze szpitala Św. Dawida. * Philbert Chivers – ekscentryczny czarodziej. * Silas Crump – czarodziej i wilkołak, będący drobnym przestępcą. * Humphrey Balsamo – pracownik apteki Sluga i Jiggera. * Jeremiah Garnet – reporter Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. * Gwendoline Babcocke – sprzedawczyni w The Magic Neep. * Eustace Fawley – Puchon z rodziny Fawley. * Brunhilde Stokke – członkini Wizengamotu. * Lydia Scarlett – złodziejka, osądzona przed Wizengamotem. * Ernest Hawkworth – członek Wizengamotu. * Megan Scott – mugolka z Upper Flagley. * Catherine Tyler – babcia Megan Scott. * Jacturus Cloke III – ostatni potomek rodziny Cloke. * Horatio Cloke – duch z Cloke Manor. * Howard Chalk – mugolski farmer. * Amos Hopkins – agresywny mężczyzna. * Dotty McNiven – chora czarownica. * Hugo Pepper – mugol. * Janice Pepper – czarownica, siostra Hugo. * Lucy Lanyon – sprzedawczyni w sklepie Zonka. * Wally Wimbles – charłak, sprzątacz w sklepie Zonka. * Kapitan Riggin – kapitan statku wycieczkowego dla czarodziejów, Merlin's Pirde. * Cordelia Vexmoor – spadkobierczyni dobytku rodziny Vexmoor, właścicielka statku Merlin's Pride. * Veronica Vexmoor – młodsza siostra Cordelii. * Agnes Nutt – stara czarownica mieszkająca w Hogsmeade. * Abraham Grimblehawk – wujek Mathildy, pacjent szpitala Św. Munga. * Betty Huxley – kelnerka w pubu pod Trzema Miotłami. * Simeon Woderuff – zaginiony czarodziej. * Edwin Avarus – właściciel warsztatu Cauldron. * Louka Phyllian – pracownik warsztatu Cauldron. * Snaglok – goblin z banku Gringotta. Zagadki Zagadka 1: Something in the Air mały|250x250px|Zagadka 1 Gordon Horton, szukający Armat z Chudley został znaleziony ranny na boisku treningowym Armat. Mathilda Grimblehawk i jej partner mają za zadanie zidentyfikować tajemniczego napastnika. Zagadka 2: The Smell of Fear Dziurawy Kocioł został zniszczony przez nieznane stworzenie. Mathilda wraz ze swoim partnerem muszą znaleźć bestię, która stała za atakiem na pub. Zagadka 3: Out of the Woods Mugolscy budowlańcy, dowodzeni przez Dona Harrisona, zostali zaatakowani podczas prac budowlanych w lesie. Dom, który był obiektem prac, zamieszkiwały magiczne stworzenia. Mathilda musi skierować sprawę do Wydziały Zwierząt. Zagadka 4: Into the Deep Grimblehawk wraz z partnerem wyruszają do pubu Siren's Rest, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie magiczne stworzenie stoi za atakiem na mugolskiego właściciela pubu. Zagadka 5: Trouble Brewing 250px|prawo Zostaje zgłoszone zaginięcie Biliusa Finboka, pracownika Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Ministerstwo otrzymuje także doniesienie o dziwnych dolegliwościach dręczących mugolskie zwierzęta. Zagadka 6: Filthy Business Kolejne zgłoszenie zaginięcia: tym razem znika Philbert Chivers, ekscentryczny czarodziej. Dodatkowo pojawiają się skargi do Urzędu Łączności z Mugolami, mówiące o nieprzyjemnych, zawodzących dźwiękach z toalet. Grimblehawk i jej partner wyruszają, by zbadać kanały Londynu pod kątem działalności magicznych zwierząt. Zagadka 7: Flames of Attraction Po tajemniczym wybuchu pożaru w hangarze na terenie Hogwartu, Grimblehawk wraz z partnerem mają za zadanie przeprowadzić dochodzenie, co było przyczyną zapłonu. Zagadka 8: Trial and Error Wpływowa czarownica, Brunhilde Stokke z Wizengamotu skarży się, że Wydział Zwierząt jeszcze nie rozwiązał sprawy bestii, która splądrowała jej dom. Grimblehawk i jej partner szukają zaginionego pliku w Ministerstwie Magii, prowadzącego do nowej sprawy. Zagadka 9: Cloke and Dagger Wydział Duchów prosi Wydział Zwierząt o zbadanie ruin w pobliżu Upper Flagley, gdzie zaobserwowano dziwne światła i kształty. Zagadka 10: Counting Sheep mały|260x260px|Zagadka 2 Grimblehawk wraz z partnerem wyruszyli, aby zbadać tereny w Kornwalii po tym, jak obecny tam rolnik zgłosił zniknięcie swoich owiec i stwierdził, że słyszy dziwne odgłosy w nocy. Zagadka 11: I'll Fly if I Want to Po tym, jak czarodzieje donoszą o pojawieniu się dużego latającego stworzenia na stacji kolejowej, Wydział Zwierząt zostaje wysłany do zbadania sprawy w Bamporcie na terenie Szkocji. Zagadka 12: Lost at Sea Żeglując po Morzu Północnym, kapitan statku wycieczkowego dla czarodziejów, Merlin's Pirde, wysyła syrenę ostrzegawczą i prosi o pomoc ze zwierzęciem, które się uwolniło na statku, w związku z nadchodzącym sztormem na morzu. Wydział Zwierząt zostaje wysłany na pokład. Zagadka 13: Family Duels Podczas poszukiwania w Hogsmeade prezentu urodzinowego dla Gethsemane Prickle, zespół detektywów zostaje zaczepiony przez starą czarownicę, która skarży się na swojego lokatora, podejrzewając go o trzymanie magicznej bestii w domu. Śledztwo wkrótce prowadzi detektywów do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów imienia Świętego Oswalda. Zagadka 14: Fool's Gold Ministerstwo otrzymuje anonimowy list, informujący o magicznym stworzeniu i zaginięciu czarodzieja pracującego w warsztacie Cauldron. Wydział Zwierząt zostaje wysłany w celu zbadania tej sprawy na ulicę Pokątną. Zaklęcia w grze Używane przez gracza mały|261x261px|Zaklęcie Reparo * Alohomora – zaklęcie otwierające zamki. * Chłoszczyść – zaklęcie domowe, które sprząta, czyści i porządkuje. * Obliviate – zaklęcie usuwające pamięć danej osoby. * Reparo – zaklęcie reperujące uszkodzone przedmioty. Zaklęciem tym nie można naprawiać rzeczy, które zostały zniszczone przez czarną magię. * Revelio – zaklęcie ujawniające ukryte obiekty. * Tergeo – zaklęcie czyszczące. Usuwało takie substancje jak krew, kurz, czy tłuszcz. Zaklęcia wspomniane w grze * Confundus – zaklęcie służące do zmylenia lub wprowadzenia w błąd czarodzieja, stworzenia lub przedmiotu magicznego. Omyłkowo użyła go na portret barmanka w Dziurawym KotleFantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World – zagadka 2, The Smell of Fear. * Drętwota – zaklęcie pojedynkowe znane także jako zaklęcie oszałamiające lub oszałamiacz. Użyto go wpierw do uspokojenia Widłowęża, a później przez Jacturusa Cloke'a III. * Expulso – zaklęcie powodujące unikalną eksplozję, ponieważ używa do niej ciśnienia, a nie ciepła. Był częściowo wymawiany przez Cerberusa Langarma''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'' – zagadka 5, Trouble Brewing. * Incarcerous – urok, który powoduje wypuszczenie z różdżki lin krępujących ofiarę i duszących ją. Użył go Jacturus Cloke na Megan Scott. * Incendio – zaklęcie, którym wyczarowuje się ogień. Oficer Langarm zasugerował, że przyczyną pożaru w Hogwarcie mogło być te zaklęcie''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'' – zagadka 7, Flames of Attraction. * Lumos – zaklęcie, które powoduje zapalenie się niebieskiego światła o zasięgu ok. trzech metrów. Użyła go Mathilda Grimblehawk podczas badania kanałów w Londynie''Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World'' – zagadka 6, A Filthy Business. * Portaberto – zaklęcie otwierające zamki. Przed odkryciem zaklęcia Alohomora było to najbardziej popularne zaklęcie służące w tym celu. Użył go oficer, Cerberus LangarmFantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World – zagadka 5, Trouble Brewing. * Silencio – zaklęcie uciszające przeciwnika. Wspomniano o nim podczas zawiadomienia Ministerstwa o afrykańskich ptakach, Świergotnikach. Galeria postaci MathildaG.png| Mathilda Grimblehawk Cerebus.png| Cerberus Langarm Omar.png| Omar Abasi Gordon.png| Gordon Horton Sage.png| Sage Bragnam Gethsemane Prickle.png| Gethsemane Prickle Myra.png| Myra Curio Laurath.png| Laura Thorn Barmanka1.png| Barmanka w Dziurawym Kotle Shacklehorn.png| Percival Shacklehorn Don.png| Don Harrison Bethany Harrison.png| Bethany Harrison Magnus.png| Magnus Winifred Whittle.png| Winifred Whittle Wlasciciel.png| Właściciel pubu Siren's Rest Bilius Finbok.png| Bilius Finbok SaraF.png| Sara Farnham Astor.png| Astor Bellchant MichaelB.png| Michael Babatola Philbert.png| Philbert Chivers Humphrey.png| Humphrey Balsamo Jeremiah.png| Jeremiah Garnet Gwendoline.png| Gwendoline Babcocke Eustace.png| Eustace Fawley Brunhilde.png| Brunhilde Stokke MeganS.png| Megan Scott Jacturus.png| Jacturus Cloke III LydiaS.png| Lydia Scarlett ErnestH.png| Ernest Hawkworth Ciekawostki * Twórcą gry jest firma Mediatonic. Ich inne produkcje to między innymi Fable Fortune, czy Heavenstrike RivalsOficjalna strona Mediatronic. Kategoria:Gry en:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World es:Animales Fantásticos: Casos del Mundo Mágico fr:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World ru:Фантастические твари: следствие ведут маги